baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
June 30
1800s 1900s *1908 - At 41 years, three months, Cy Young of the Boston Red Sox pitched the third no-hitter of his career, an 8–0 victory over the New York Highlanders. 1910s 1920s 1930s 1940s *1948 - Bob Lemon of the Cleveland Indians pitched the first American League no-hitter at night, a 2–0 shutout over Detroit at Tiger Stadium. Art Houtteman was the loser. 1950s 1960s *1960 - Pittsburgh Pirates slugger Dick Stuart hit three consecutive home runs in an 11–0 victory over the San Francisco Giants. Stuart became only the second Pittsburgh player to hit three home runs in a game at Forbes Field, matching the feat set by Ralph Kiner. *1962 - Sandy Koufax of the Los Angeles Dodgers struck out 13 New York Mets en route to the first of four career no-hitters, a 5–0 victory at Dodger Stadium. 1970s *1970 - Riverfront Stadium in Cincinnati was dedicated, but Hank Aaron of the Atlanta Braves spoiled the show for the crowd of 51,050 with a first-inning home run off Jim McGlothlin as Atlanta beat Cincinnati 8–2. *1977 - Larry Doby became the second African-American manager in major league history when the Chicago White Sox named him as replacement for Bob Lemon. Chicago had a 34-40 record at the time, and will go 37-50 the rest of the way. *1978 - Willie McCovey became the 12th player in major league history to hit 500 home runs. His milestone shot off Jamie Easterly was not enough, as the Atlanta Braves beat the San Francisco Giants, 10–5, in the second game of a doubleheader at Fulton County Stadium. 1980s *1988 - Alarmed by the Chicago White Sox' threatened move to St. Petersburg, Florida, lawmakers in Illinois granted state subsidies for a new stadium to replace venerable but decaying Comiskey Park. 1990s *1994 - San Francisco Giants center fielder Darren Lewis committed his first major league error to break his record of 392 flawless games in the outfield. *1995 - Eddie Murray of the Cleveland Indians became the second switch-hitter and the 20th player in major league history to reach 3,000 hits when he singled against Mike Trombley of the Minnesota Twins in a 4–1 Cleveland win at the Metrodome. Murray joined Pete Rose, the career hits leader with 4,256, as the only switch-hitters to get 3,000. He also became the 20th player to reach the milestone and the third in franchise history to do it wearing a Cleveland uniform. *1997 - In interleague play, Bobby Witt of the Texas Rangers hit the first home run by an American League pitcher in a regular-season game in almost 25 years, connecting off Ismael Valdés in a 3–2 victory over the Dodgers. *1998 - Sammy Sosa hit his 20th home run in June, extending his own major league record for most homers in a month, with an eighth-inning shot for the Cubs against Arizona. 2000s *2005: **Chad Cordero earned his 15th save in June in the Washington Nationals' 7–5 victory over the Pittsburgh Pirates. Cordero tied a major league record set by Lee Smith in 1993 and matched by John Wetteland in 1996. **Kevin Mench hit a career-high three home runs and Mark Teixeira homered twice as the Texas Rangers matched a club record with eight home runs in an 18–5 rout of the Los Angeles Angels. *2007 **Jacoby Ellsbury made his major league debut. Births *1880 - Davy Jones, outfielder (d. 1972) *1931 - Pompeyo (Yo-Yo) Davalillo, infielder *1944 - Ron Swoboda, outfielder *1957 - Bud Black, pitcher *1960 - Al Newman, infielder *1962 - Tony Fernández, All-Star infielder *1970 - Mark Grudzielanek, All-Star infielder *1972 - Garret Anderson, All-Star outfielder *1973 - Chan Ho Park, All-Star pitcher *1975 - Mike Judd, pitcher *1980 - Todd Linden, ooutfielder Deaths *1974 - Mule Haas, outfielder (b. 1903) *1976 - Firpo Marberry, pitcher (b. 1898) *1994 - Don Kolloway, infielder (b. 1918) *1996 - Jerry May, catcher (b. 1943) *2002 - Pete Gray, outfielder (b. 1915)